


Partition

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Found Love, Lost Love, M/M, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, there Connor stood. Post breakup with his boyfriend of two years, his ex boyfriend from seven years ago, currently pole-dancing in almost nothing, Partition by Beyonce blaring in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

Connor Stevens probably had the most awkward boner he'd ever had in his life. In efforts to "lighten him up", his best friend Marcus and his other friend Allen has dragged him to a fairly popular gay strip club on the west side of San Francisco. And he was surprised, to say the least when the current guy on the pole was no other than Jude Adams Foster. He could recognize him anywhere. His lean build and jawline for days made him distinctive, and it wasn't like Connor had forgotten what he looked like. But after they'd broken up a couple months into eighth grade and Connor had moved to Washington with his dad because of a job transfer, it was a little hazy.

Yet, there Connor stood. Post breakup with his boyfriend of two years, his ex boyfriend from seven years ago, currently pole-dancing in almost nothing, Partition by Beyonce blaring in the background. Which was, strangely erotic and a little disturbing at best. He'd never expected that this was where he'd lay eyes on Jude again. Maybe he'd run into him at the store, a concert, a movie. But Jude with his slender legs wrapped around a pole like he fucking owned the smooth metal, panting slightly was not part of the plan. Allen leaned over to Connor, speaking so that he could hear him.

"Damn, I'd let him climb me like that pole." Connor felt an all too familiar tinge of slight jealousy at his friend's words. Though, he reasoned. He really had no reason to be. He'd been the one to break it off all those years

seven years earlier

Running. That was all Jude did, constantly. No matter how much Connor tried to help. And boy, did he try to help Jude. Tried to get the other boy to talk to him, confide him about everything that was overwhelming him in his head. But to no avail. Connor Stevens was nothing close to a saint, but lately he’d had the patience of one. 

He adored Jude, probably with every last fiber of his being. Did he love him? Being young and infatuated was one thing, but he’d liked to think he was. But it was making him feel fucking /terrible/ to be put on the backburner constantly. Like Jude wasn’t nearly into him as he was, and it hurt. 

The breaking point for Connor, the time he put his foot down, was a week into December. He’d walked up to his boyfriend’s locker, as per usual. 

“Babe, The Gallows was added to stream on Netflix, wanna come over later and watch it?” He’ gotten a pointed look, and Jude turned towards his locker, closing it. 

“Not really.” he said bluntly, shoving the book into his bag. Connor took a stuttering, deep breath. Fuck, Jude. 

“Okay, do you want to talk? You look like something’s up. It’s not good to stay in your own head all the time, Jude.” There’s just a lot going on with him, he’d never purposefully blow Connor off and not want to hang out with him, right?

Connor didn’t even get the luxury of a response, just the taller boy brushing past him silently. Anger flared on his already wearing patience. The silence was an anxiety mechanism, but Connor couldn’t help but be angry. Jude never wanted to do anything anymore, he never even talked to him outside of school. He contemplated walking after him, and moved swiftly, following Jude outside. 

“I really can’t do this anymore.” His voice wavered as he spoke, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. Jude froze in front of him, though he still didn’t speak. 

“I-I really like you, Jude. Maybe I even love you. But I can’t being put on hold, man. I keep saying I’m here for you, and you just--- ignore me. And I can’t do that. I’d be fine if you wanted to hang out in silence or whatever, but it’s like I’m not even here most of the time.” Connor inhaled sharply, after speaking. He was silently hoping that Jude would chase, say something to ease him and make him feel like he was there. Jude didn’t turn around to face him, he only spoke, quietly. So softly that Connor almost missed it. 

“Fine.” 

“Dude, you okay?” Allen’s jab at his side snapped Connor out of his head to look up at the stage, Jude looked like he was finishing up his last set. 

“You remember Jude, the one from middle school that I told you about?” he leaned in to talk to Allen, and his friend’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising high on his head. 

“Shit.” This made Connor nod in agreement. 

“Shit is definitely the right word, man.” 

(.u.)  
Connor’s eyes found Jude as the lean man went over to sit at the bar, and he brushed past his friends easily, following after Jude. What would he even say? He had no idea. There was a magnetic pull that attracted him to Jude, it was undeniable. What did Connor even have to lose at this point? He easily slid into the stool next to him, taking a few moments to work up the guts to speak. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

 

~Jude’s POV~  
For once, the dark haired man wished he could have seen the crowd from the brightly lit stage. Maybe he could have emotionally prepared himself for the very day that he’d come in contact with Connor again. Jude had finished his usual hour set on a Saturday night, content on having a drink and a conversation with the bartender and then walking back to his apartment. 

Connor. His first boyfriend, and his only that hadn’t lasted a couple of days. He’d never quite gotten the hang of the dating thing after that day, being that he’d deserved every word that the other had said to him. He hadn’t yelled, he’d only spoken the truth. Jude had set him to the side, paid almost no attention to him. 

Jude had regretted not going after him that very day, catching him. Saying something. Anything that wasn’t something so final in it’s entirety, made him want to break down as soon as the word was in the air. He’d wanted to reverse time two minutes, swallow the word back, keep it there. Talk it out. But as a teenager, talking about things wasn’t something he’d grasped, not even a little bit. 

Jude took a deep breath, looking at the man right next to him, breath catching in his throat.. Connor was even broader, all angles and muscle now. Sports had always done him well, even more so now. 

“Sure.” he breathed out, surprised he even had the ability to speak. He watched the muscles flex in Connor’s upper arm as he waved down the bartender with a huge smile, asking for two beers, handing her a ten from his wallet. Jude moved to speak, say something. The words on the tip of his tongue turning out to be the same as Connor’s as they turned to speak to one another. 

“I’m sorry.” the two said in unison, and Jude furrowed his brows in confusion. Connor had nothing to apologize for. 

“What are you apologizing for? I was a complete ass to you.” Jude spoke, one sharply angled brow lifting in question. 

“Well, I was the one to dump you. And you were only sad and anxious, and I was thirteen and selfish. All I wanted to do was have all your attention on me.” Connor explained, and Jude almost wanted to laugh. He’d spent almost a decade thinking that the other probably fucking hated his guts. 

“I guess we were kinda stupid. And dramatic.” Jude let loose a little grin in response, retrieving his own beer from the counter with a small thank you. 

“Aren’t all teenagers, though? I remember there being constant drama at your house, with your four other siblings.” Connor said lightheartedly, sipping at the ice-cold sliquid .It was smooth going down his throat. Jude snorted a little, cracking a grin. 

“Definitely.” he agreed. Jude looked over as two guys approached Connor, one of them, a blonde clapping his hand onto a muscled bicep. 

“Alright, we’re gonna head out, man. Call me if you need anything, yeah?” the blond spoke to Connor, in which he gave him a small grin and let him walk away. Jude felt a little wave of jealousy. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” the question earned Connor almost choking on his beer in amusement, and he shook his head. 

“No, his name is Marcus. He’s my roommate, it was his idea to come here. I actually just out of a relationship. It was a really sour note to end on, too. Guess there’s a trend of that. What about you?” Jude gave a shrug of the shoulders. 

“The last boyfriend I had was in senior year of highschool, for a week and a half, I think. I don’t know. I don’t even remember what his name was.” Jude explained. A look of guilt washed over Connor’s face, settling into the spaces in his face. The slender man gave a frown himself ,and changed the subject, paying for a round of vodka for each of them. He downed the shot quickly, liking the warmth that seeped into his veins almost immediately. 

“Wait, don’t you have to drive home?” Jude was asked worriedly, and he shook his head. 

“No, I live a few blocks from here. I walk home. Specifically because I never drink and drive.” Connor stared at Jude for a second, before downing his own after him. Jude ut his head in his palm, taking his beer and sloshing it around. He had the most ridiculous, insane idea. He could take Connor home with him. Do what they’d been too young to do the first time. They were both consenting adults. Maybe it was just insane enough to work. 

“Come home with me.” Jude blurted out to the other, staring directly into hazel eyes, the best he could through the dimly lit interior. Connor’s reaction wasn’t one of disgust, or anger like a small part of Jude anticipated. It was shock, and he raised his brow. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered in response, so quiet that Jude had only just caught his words. Jude felt his wrist lightly tugged so that he stood, and then he led Connor out of the club, and down a quiet part of the sidewalk. 

(.u.) ~Connor’s POV~

As soon as the dark brown to Jude’s apartment closed, he felt it against his back as he was shoved against it, soft lips pressing fervently into his own. He felt Jude’s hands on his hips and he melted into the fevered kiss, a hand sliding into Jude’s hair with a quiet noise of want. 

He hadn’t expected Jude to take charge, but he hadn’t completely disregarded the idea either. Jude was one to like to be control in a situation. And it was nice, feeling his hands all over him, lips aggressively at his own. 

He felt slender fingers rake through his hair, and he let out another moan, surprising himself at how immediately vocal Jude had made him, it was like flicking a light switch. Jude trailed kisses down his throat, and he tilted his head back, the action eliciting a hitch of the breath. 

“Fuck.” Connor hissed out as there were teeth biting into his neck, sending a shiver straight up his spine. He grabbed at Jude’s hair, albeit lightly, initiating a fierce kiss. Jude groaned into his mouth, roughly grabbing at his sides. Connor backed away from the door, lips never leaving Jude’s skin as he made his way down his pointed jawline, chin, neck, the pale, smooth skin of his neck. 

“Where’s your room?” he grunted against Jude’s neck, and he followed the other as he walked backwards into an open door. Connor was shoved onto the mattress, barely bouncing before Jude was on top of him; straddling his hips with his own, grinding down. Connor arched his hips, rolling them up to meet Jude halfway. The look the taller man gave him was almost sinful, half lidded deep brown eyes glazed over and laced with lust. It made Connor’s breath catch in his throat for the second time that night. 

Jude’s hands travelled under his shirt, a blue and white tee that slipped up easily. Connor held his breath as Jude ran his hands up and down the planes of his chest, eyes never leaving his own. He scrambled to take it off, and Jude smirked, kissing his collarbone first, and then the other. He traveled unbearably slow, leaving red little marks and bites along the hard lines of Connor’s muscled torso on his way down. 

Connor reached out to do something, anything with his hands. He settled for burying one in dark, soft brown hair as his jeans were undone, gasping when there was a hand around his cock, not doing much, squeezing lightly. He threw his head back onto the comforter when he felt warmth just barely cover the head of his length. He hissed again, tugging lightly at the other’s hair. 

“Jude.” Connor gasped out, earning a little vibration of a hum and more of himself being sheathed by the heaven that was Jude’s mouth. It was pulled from him so quickly, however, when the other moved up his torso again. 

“Wanna fuck you.” the darker haired man muttered to Connor, and his eyes widened. But he was so down. Connor pulled Jude into his lips again, briefly, before moving up to the pillows. Jude followed, reaching over the other to grab something from his bedside table. 

Connor smirked, moving his hands over Jude’s sides, and then he moved to slide his shirt over his head. He loved how lean, but toned Jude was. It must have been working the pole. That takes some serious upperbody strength. Jude yanked off both of their pants, clearly impatient. Connor leaned up on his elbows, capturing the skin of Jude’s neck, sucking a red mark into the pale skin there. Jude let out a little impatient moan, and nudged at Connor to spread his legs 

Connor complied easily, legs falling apart. Jude kissed his lips, making the journey down his torso again to kiss the insides of Connor’s thighs. The man in question let out soft sighs of pleasure. The soft pop of the lube bottle was heard and Connor moved his hand back into Jude’s haired, stroking it back. 

The lighter haired man laid back then, the intruding digit offering more of a weird feeling than pain. It wasn’t like he’d never done this before. Connor moaned out when Jude crooked his finger a little, and clutched at the comforter with his free hand, tugging at chocolate brown hair. His breathing hitched when a second was added, and Jude made extra time to stroke and press teasingly to his prostate.

Connor offered a loud moan, arching his back in response. Jude went on to press soft kisses to his happy trail and up his shaft, making Connor cry out loudly. Jude pulled away impatiently, kissing back up to Connor’s lis, and the other whined when there was a lack of fingers inside of him, not enjoying the sudden empty feeling. 

“You ready?” Jude asked against Connor’s lips, punctuating his sentence with a nip to a soft, plush lip. Connor nodded.

“Fuck, yes.” he willed Jude to come closer, taking the condom from him, ripping it at the little notch. He made sure to slowly tease the condom onto the other, reaching the base with a grin, and a slow hand up his shaft. Jude shivered above him, reaching for the lube again. 

Connor kept eye contact as Jude guided himself into him, and let out a gasp, closing his eyes. The burning sensation was not necessarily prominent, but it was still definitely there. He put a hand on Jude’s shoulder, receiving little kisses onto his neck as he adjusted. 

“Fuck, move.” Connor spoke breathily, squeezing Jude’s shoulder. Not needing to be told twice, Jude started to move, and it was like Connor couldn’t tell where Jude began and where he ended. It felt like they should have been doing this all along, like nothing had changed. He was 13, and he was in love with Jude again.

Their orgasms were simultaneous, one after the other. Jude dropped onto the bed next to him, and he grabbed onto his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Amid their post-orgasmic haze, Connor found the words to speak.

“Wanna try again?”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me gavin i hAVE SINNED


End file.
